Heather Fitzgerald
Heather Fitzgerald Biography Heather didn't have a good relationship with her parents as her mother is a couger and found her as a joke and her father found her as a sex toy and raped her and got her pregnant at 9 and gave birth to a boy and she never forgave herself for it. She initially was a friend of the Glee Club until they invited Ginger White and Izzy into their social group in The New Generation. In The Date it is revealed she is in a relationship with Chase Rhineheart, until he breaks up with her in L.O.V.E for insulting Ginger. She competes for the female lead, Sandy Olsen, in the school musical production of Grease against Ginger, but Ginger ends up receiving the lead, leaving Heather jealous. During the musical, Heather manipulates and bullies Ginger making her believe that she has a weight problem, while pretending to be her friend. Because of this manipulation, Ginger ends up developing an drug addiction from Heather giving poor Ginger extacy, which comes to breaking point. Throughout the season, Heather slowly becomes more open and friendly, apologizing to Ginger and becoming an active member of the Glee Club. She also becomes good friends with Tristan throughout her time in the glee club. Near the beginning of Season Four, Heather's character is further developed. She begins a relationship with Andre in L.OV.E, despite her initial concerns about going public, and supports Charice after she is Carrie'd in Prom Wreckers, despite her alliance with the Cheerios. Her character finally develops and she is more nice and active dispite her mean moments. Relationships Chase Rhineheart (ex-boyfriend) Their relationship begins almost four months prior to The New Generation and ends in the episode L.O.V.E, when Chase ends the relationship because Heather was bullying and insulting Ginger. They get back together the next year after Heather cheats on Andre, whom she was initially dating, with Chase. They break up again in Prep due to Chase having stronger feelings for Ginger and feeling like he still hasn't been able to fix everything from the previous year. Andre Harris (boyfriend) They are referred to as "Ken and Barbie" by Ginger in The Date. Their relationship starts at the beginning of Season Four in the episode L.O.V.E. In Season Five, Heather and Andre become more of an active couple as they decided to help make sure that thier relationship lasts and that no one will ever take that away from them. Jonesy White (date, ended) Heather and Jonesy first interact in Broken Dream. Heather admits that he is the hottest guy in the school. They are currently friends and her crush on him started in Friendships, Relationships and Death, when they eat lunch together and shared intimate secrets. Heather tells him that she is starting to like him, but when she invites him to eat with her, he denies it by telling her that he wants to stay talking with his online lover Kate to her dismay. Later, she found out he was Ginger's brother and she felt really bad. Isabelle "Izzy" Montez (worst enemy) From the moment they first met, Izzy and Heather displayed a strong dislike for one another. In Season Four, Izzy was one of the most frequent victims of Heather's cruel tricks, and was given the nickname "Weird Goth Girl." The most notorious example of this bullying was in The Parents, where Heather deceives Izzy into believing that her love interest, Elliott, was cheating on her with Heather. However, Izzy usually exacts her revenge on Heather, occasionally with the aid of her friend, Camilla, who has a similar hatred towards Heather by getting into a physical altercation with her. Their intense rivalry and conflict continues in Season Five, when they are placed on the same team again. They immediately butt heads from the moment they step off the bus that carry them to their summer cabin. Following the conclusion of the second season, it was revealed in Interviews Part 2 that the two girls engaged in a video blog war with each other, confirming that the conflict is still very much alive and the rivalry of them both got too intese where they got into thier 10th physical altercation. Songs S4= ;Solos Song bjen.jpg|You Ain't Woman Enough (Recruits)|link=You Ain't Woman Enough Song awwwsss.JPG|Jealous Guy (The Date)|link=Jealous Guy Song kkkkkksd.JPG|Bam Bam Bam (Dance Forever)|link=Bam Bam Bam Song qqq.JPG|You Don't Know Me (Original Talent)|link=You Don't Know Me Song hjjjg.JPG|One and Only (Prep)|link=One and Only Song sijo kjnis.jpg|Summertime (Summer)|link=Summertime ;Duets Song ejnik.JPG|Bad Boy (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Solos Part 2)|link=Bad Boy Song dddj.JPG|Lucky (Andre Harris) (Solos Part 2)|link=Lucky Song qqqqqq.JPG|I Don't Wanna Know (Chase Rhineheart) (The Date)|link=I Don't Wanna Know Song dhfnjmd.jpg|He Loves U Not (Ginger White) (L.O.V.E)|link=He Loves U Not Song ssddddd.JPG|Palm Trees or Mistletoes (Andre Harris) (L.O.V.E)|link=Palm Tress or Mistletoes Song asdsx.JPG|Would I Lie To You (Ginger White) (Original Talent)|link=Would I Lie To You Song dubdd.jpg|Okay (Andre Harris) (Soul Beatz)|link=Okay Song ww1.JPG|Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Roaming Carols)|link=Chestnuts Roasting (On An Open Fire) Song hsvdghbsnwwss.png|Who You Are (Ginger White) (True Beauty)|link=Who You Are Song wiwjne.png|The Best Day Of My Life (Andre Harris) (Friendships, Relationships and Death)|link=The Best Day Of My Life Song ugytgybhnujknjuhb.jpg|It Must Have Been Love (Elliott Gilbert) (Invitationals)|link=It Must Have Been Love Song kdkdkdkds.JPG|You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) (Chase Rhineheart) (Prom Accidents)|link=You Are The Music In Me (Reprise) Song ww2.JPG|Dancing Queen (Isabelle "Izzy" Montez) (Prom Accidents)|link=Dancing Queen Song aass.JPG|(I've Had) The Time Of My Life (Andre Harris) (True Beauty and Drugs)|link=(I've Had) The Time Of My Life ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Character